Sho Suzuki
|birthday = 1st December |bloodtype = AB |Chinese zodiac = Rabbit |zodiac = Sagittarius |height = 153.3cm |weight = 42.4kg |esper = Yes |manga = Chapter 41 |anime = |spec = Psychokinesis}} Sho Suzuki (鈴木将, Suzuki Shou) is the son of the leader of Claw. He led a direct resistance against his father's world domination plan. Appearance Sho has spiky orange, upward-pointing hair, thin eyebrows, and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white shirt, a letterman jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Personality Sho is a confident and slightly arrogant teenager. He is very responsible for his age but not good at remaining calm. He is energetic and optimistic, usually coming off as cheerful and candid. Despite his lighthearted demeanour, he is seriously determined and can be threatening when he wants to. When he gets emotional, he has been known to cover his face with one or both hands. History Sho refused to be a part of Claw, his father's criminal organisation, so he ran away from home. He decided to personally oppose his father and prevent him from taking over the world. For that purpose, he began gathering allies, starting with several espers who used to be stationed at Claw HQ. These espers became his lackeys, and it seems that he lives with them. Sho is in contact with his estranged mother, who left his father a long time ago. Plot Sho first appeared at the 7th Branch of Claw, where he hoped to recruit strong espers for his personal army. He encountered Ritsu and the other Awakening Lab kids as they were escaping. Sho warned them to return from whence they came, evidently thinking that they would get in the way of his plans. Ritsu challenged him and was utterly defeated off-camera. He stood by invisibly as Mob found the unconscious Ritsu and subsequently clashed with Mutou. After the fight ended in a double K.O., Sho reappeared and talked to himself for a bit before hauling the Kageyama brothers off to Sakurai's Curse Room. Then he sat there reading manga as the incredulous Teru, already being held prisoner in that room, wondered whether it was him who had defeated the brothers. Sho noticed Teru staring and teased him a little. He briefly conversed with Sakurai, Ishiguro and Muraki. It seems that Sho had already left the room when underlings showed up to announce (erroneously) that the boss of Claw had arrived. Later, Sho appeared at a critical moment to punch Ishiguro upside the head, counter his attack, and defeat him. He called Mob a disappointing wimp and gave Ritsu a significant glance before vanishing into thin air. Sho next appeared at the front door of the Kageyama household. He convinced Ritsu to accompany him, evacuated the latter's parents, and burned their house down as a means of inciting Mob to action. After watching Touichirou's world domination announcement on TV, Sho mobilized his troops and set off to confront his father directly. After defeating numerous low-level espers, he one-hit K.O.'d Hatori and finally reached his father. Sho released his Charge Bomb, Serizawa blocked it, and Touichirou retaliated with his own version of the technique. Sho was pretty thoroughly defeated and about to get seriously hurt when Mob showed up and protected him from Touichirou's attack. When he learned that Mob had come to talk Touichirou down, Sho again thought of him as wimpy, but he soon realised that such an action actually requires great strength. He spilled the beans that had just been spilled to him, informing Mob that his father's secret technique was lending some of his psychic power to other people. Mob lent some of his own power to Sho, allowing him to stand up and walk. Soon enough, Sho and everyone except Mob and Touichirou were left on the ground to helplessly watch the overpowered fight occurring above them. After Touichirou's defeat, Sho seemed concerned about his father's fate. As Touichirou was being led away in Joseph's handcuffs, Sho told him that things aren't over and that he still needs to get scolded by Sho's mom. Powers & Abilities Telekinesis: he seems to use the same method of telekinetic movement that Teru employs, allowing him to deliver his knee directly to the faces of at least 7 people in rapid succession. Psychic Energy Storage: by storing up power over a period of 3 months, similar to his father, Sho was able to discharge it all in a single burst of psychic energy in his Charge Bomb technique. He has the unique ability to render himself completely invisible by bending the waves of light around him. Quotes *Catchphrase: "Attack is the best defense." *(To Ritsu) "It was the right call trying to befriend you after all." *"Nice brother you got there." *(To Teruki) "What's the matter, you scared?" *"As long as it's a work of psychic power, I can think of something." Notes & Trivia *Sho's favourite food is spicy pork curry, and his least favorite food is citrus. *Apparently, Sho's speciality is practicing pro wrestling moves. *He listens to all genres of music and his favourite movie is "Mach Fighter Futoshi 4." *Sho's hobby is drawing, and he recently got a pet hamster. *Sho is of middle school age, but it is unknown whether he attends school. *His lackeys call him "Leader" (the English word, even in the original Japanese). *The kanji for his given name, " ", means "leader". References Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males